


Learning to Dance

by cptsdgavino (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Fluff, Grinding, Help I'm terrible at tagging, Humor, M/M, They're in a club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cptsdgavino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well I mean... I guess I could have. It's your fault anyway." Dean mumbled. </p>
<p>"My fault?" Cas laughed, "Is that what you said?" </p>
<p>If possible, Dean's face grew even redder, "Why are you laughing?"</p>
<p>"Are you turned on by my dancing, Dean Winchester?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> dON'T LOOK AT ME THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT AND IT'S UNBETA'D AND I'M REALLY NERVOUS. FORGIVE MISTAKES AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. MUCH LOVE.

As far as Dean was concerned, this whole idea was a bad one from the get go.

Sure, they could find out the motives to some witches and their current murder spree by manipulation, that wasn't what was bad about this idea. What was probably the worst part, is that Sam had agreed for them to meet in a club. 

"Sam I have never been to a club, and I've never wanted to. How is this a good idea?" Dean had tried complaining.

"Well for one, asshat, it's a public place. If they figure out we're hunters they can't kill us without starting a scene." Sam sighed, tucking a gun under his shirt, "Two, it's good for you to occasionally live like a normal person." 

"What about Cas? He's never been to anything social!" Dean whined. 

"Well neither have you, Dean" Cas piped up, "As far as social gatherings, Sam is the only one with experience, so I suggest you quit complaining." 

Dean had, but not before hissing something about Cas' jeans being too tight. 

Now, Dean is miserable. The music is too loud, he's pretty sure he's the oldest person there, the dimness of the club hurts his eyes, and his assigned witch is drunk and as clingy as fuck. So, as the witch who's name Dean still couldn't remember (Margo? Missy?) tried to push her hands under Dean's shirt, Dean desperately looked around for his brother or Castiel. 

When his eyes finally met Sam's, Dean's pleading look earned a smile from his brother and Dean let out a sigh of relief. 

Pulling the girl's hand from under his shirt, Dean forced a smile, "My brother wants to talk to me, I'll be right back, Mabel."

"Marlene." She corrected. 

"Right." Dean nodded before rushing through the crowd to his brother.

"How's it going, Sammy?" Dean greeted over the loud music. 

"Well, they are definitely killing people. And we definitely have the right witches but as far as I know, my witch isn't the leader. She actually doesn't know anything." He took a sip of his beer, "and when I say anything I mean it. She asked me if I was related to my brother."

Dean had to make an effort to stop laughing long enough to reply, "Maddy over there--"

"I thought her name was Marlene." Sam interrupted. 

"That too." Dean waved off the correction, "Anyway, she is way too drunk to _not_ say anything. Between her molesting me though, I got a full confession. But she's not the leader either so I guess that leaves--"

"The girl I have." Came Cas' deep voice from behind Dean. 

"Awesome!" Sam smiled, "Have you gotten anything from her?"

Walking closer so he was practically leaning on Dean, Cas visibly blushed, "Well, actually that's what I came over here for. I need help. She refuses to answer any questions until I dance with her."

"Well, then dance with her, what's stopping you?" Sam asked. 

Cas's head dropped to look at his feet, "I don't know how to dance." He said almost quietly enough to miss. 

Dean smiled, he found this whole affair to be rather adorable, and before he could do something stupid, like actually tell Castiel he was adorable, he tapped Cas' shoulder and pointed to the dance floor full of men and women in their twenties dancing to some song with a heavy beat, "See them?" Dean said, "Take her out in the middle of that and copy what people do around you. There is no way to dance wrong." 

Cas swallowed and nodded his head. Giving one last look at Dean, he turned and walked back to the tall blonde witch looking bored with everything around her. 

Dean smiled. Cas was looking less like an awkward angel every day.

"Dean." Came Sam's voice. 

"Yeah?"

"I swear to god if you cause a scene because that witch touched your boyfriend, I will kill you and no one will find the body."

"Sam, he's not- we're not-... I'm not going to cause a scene."

"Right." Sam sighed turning his head back to look at Cas, who was now on the dance floor with the witch, the same look of terror on his face that Dean had saw years ago when he had taken Cas to a brothel. It brought back memories, and Dean found himself staring at Cas with a big, dumb, nostalgic smile on his face. 

"Where'd you go cuuuutie?" Said Marcie (?), sneaking up behind Dean and grabbing his ass. Dean's smile faded almost instantly. 

"Still here against my will," Dean replied stiffly, hearing Sam stifle a laugh. 

Throwing her arms around Dean, Maggie pressed her drunk self way too close to Dean to be comfortable. "Buy me a drink." She slurred. 

"I think you've had enough, Mango"

"I haven't had a mango!" She hiccuped, "Although I would like one... Buy me a mango." 

Sighing loudly, Dean looked back to where Sam was standing, hoping for some support. But he was gone, back to talking to his assigned witch. Dean was alone and being clung to by whatever her name is. 

So as the music changed to a song with a faster and louder beat, the witch tired practically to climb on top of Dean. Sighing and trying to avoid the awkwardness of the situation, Dean scanned the floor of dancers for Castiel. 

Dean wasn't paying much attention to how everyone else was dancing, he was looking for faces. So when his eyes finally found Castiel in the crowd, he started to take notice of the way Castiel was dancing. And he felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. 

Now Dean wasn't totally clueless, he had seen enough television to know exactly what Castiel was doing. What surprised him though is that he was doing it in the first place. 

_Castiel was fucking grinding on this girl._

Cas was moving like a fucking pornstar and Dean felt his face flush as his eyes trailed lower to watch Cas' crotch. His hips were actually moving in time to the beat, perfectly and without much effort on Castiel's part. And Dean felt like jelly.

_His hips should not be able to move like that._

Dean occasionally broke the view of Cas' practically hypnotizing hips to sneak a look up to his face. And that fucker was smiling. He was smiling like this was the greatest thing he had ever done. 

And it was driving Dean mad. 

Shifting his weight away from Molly so that he could see Castiel, Dean became suddenly very hyperaware of the blood rushing below his waist. It abruptly registered that he was turned on as fuck. And it hurt. 

"Is that a knife in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Maria droned, smiling on his neck. 

"It's a knife," Dean snapped, carefully pulling away as to not jostle the throbbing in his jeans. 

This was the worst possible thing that could happen. 

And Dean factored in death by witches.

After taking a probably too long glance back at Castiel and his sinfully moving hips, Dean swallowed thickly and rushed his way away from what's-her-name. Hearing her whine of protest fade away behind him, Dean bolted for the nearest bathroom. All the while, squeezing though the crowd awkwardly, with his hand covering his fairly obvious erection. 

God must have been on Dean's side, because when he finally reached the bright white light of the men's bathroom, it was completely empty. Dean let out a sigh of relief and dug the heel of his palm into his crotch, groaning loudly from the pleasure. 

Now the picture of Cas' hips moving erotically against the witch was burned into Dean's head. Every time he kneaded his dick through the fabric of his jeans he imagined it was Cas' hips moving against his own. It was downright dirty and a bit awkward, but it felt so damn good, and Dean almost keeled over from the feeling. 

Everything was a blur to Dean. To him there was nothing but himself, the white of the bathroom, the practically blinding pleasure, and his fantasy of Cas' hips grinding against his own to the beat of the music. So it was really no surprise that Dean didn't hear the door open, he didn't hear the footsteps, but he did hear the voice. 

"Dean! Are you alright?"

Oh, _fuck_.

Without turning to face the source of the voice, Dean flushed a bit more and spoke up, "I'm fine, Cas"

"I saw you leave really quickly, are you sure you're ok? You look like you're hurt, did that witch do something to you?" Cas took a step closer and Dean felt his dick twitch. 

"I'm fine, Cas!" Dean hissed doing his very best to hide the fact that he was very, painfully, hard and that Cas' downright sexy voice was not helping the situation in the least. 

"Dean, turn around just let me make sure." 

"Uh, yeah, no, that's not the best idea." 

"Dean, what? How hard is it to turn around and let me check?"

"Extremely hard. _Believe me._ "

"Seriously?" Cas took a few steps closer and Dean immediately tensed, his mind racing for a solution to save his dignity. But there really was none, so in a last, desperate attempt to look presentable, Dean pulled his shirt down past his crotch and turned around. 

"See? Fine!" Dean smiled at Cas.

"You know, Dean, you could have just said you had an erection." Cas smirked in return, and Dean felt his face grow even hotter. 

"Well I mean... I guess I could have. It's your fault anyway." Dean mumbled. 

"My fault?" Cas laughed, "Is that what you said?" 

If possible, Dean's face grew even redder, "Why are you laughing?"

"Are you turned on by my dancing, Dean Winchester?"

Dean's eyes fell to his shoes and he could hear Cas laugh a little louder, "Oh, Dean" he heard Cas say before looking up and seeing Cas' too-blue eyes not mere inches from Dean's green ones. 

Breath hitching, Dean looked directly into Cas' blue eyes, "Cas, what are you-" his question was cut off with the answer as Cas rolled his hips up into Dean's and then caught him as he moaned loudly and lost his balance, falling forward into Cas' arms. 

"Goddamn it, Cas" Dean breathed into Cas' neck, "Don't stop now."

As soon as Cas chuckled into the crook of Dean's neck, Dean knew it was over. Cas immediately picked up the beat of the song playing outside the bathroom and started rolling his hips up against Dean's. 

Dean could feel Cas' dick through both pairs of their jeans and he moaned into Cas' ear because _oh fuck Cas was hard because of him_. Shaking slightly, Dean moved his hands up to cup Cas' face as he kissed him hard and needy, meeting his thrusts as the music changed outside to a rap song with a much faster beat. Cas smiled into the kiss and moved faster, groaning along with Dean as white heat built in their fluttering stomachs. 

"Hurry up," Cas panted as he broke the kiss, "Someone could come in." 

Dean was ready to make a half-witted comment at Cas' expense but was caught off guard by a well-placed roll of Cas' hips and Dean was gone with a moan and a shudder as he came filthy in his jeans. 

Dean came back down, panting and smiling dumbly at Cas who was still desperately rolling his hips into Dean's slack waist, breathing heavily and so far gone he was mumbling in entirely different languages. Dean began kissing up Cas' neck, laughing in between kisses and Cas' powerful thrusts, Dean kissed his ear and whispered hoarsely, mimicking Cas' words, "Hurry up, Castiel" 

With a shout probably heard throughout the club, Cas came shaking and clutching at Dean for dear life. Kissing him carefully, Dean held him through his orgasm, whispering nothings into his skin. 

Minutes passed and they stood there holding each other, humming along to the muffled music coming from outside the door. When Dean finally moved his head far enough as so he could look at Castiel, he was gorgeous. He was still breathing heavily, hair mused up ever-so-perfectly and he was coping a sleepy smile much like Dean's. 

"D'you want to dance with me, Dean Winchester?" Castiel asked slowly. 

"Thought you'd never ask." Dean replied.

...-•-... 

When Dean and Castiel finally came out of the bathroom to find Sam, they found him pissed.

"Where the fuck did you two go? The witches are gone! They left because their dates did!" He whined. 

"Calm down Sammy, we were in the bathroom, it wasn't for that long." Dean replied.

"You were in there for almost a half an hour guys, what were you doing? Rebuilding Rome?"

"Learning to dance."


End file.
